I Got This Feeling
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz feels nothing she is in complete Apathy. The state of no feelings, or surpessing your feelings. Dib fear's her because, when she does feel- it is storng and terrifying. Zim of course is confused and oh so unknowing of how strong little Gaz really is.
1. How Are You Feeling?

**Insurmountable certainty of universal doom!**

**My new favorite thing. :)**

Chapter 1

Gaz Membrane looked around at her enviorment. It was sunny, the birds were singing, and she felt _nothing_. She looked back to the game in her hands, entering her game world once again. At least there she could get away from her black and white boring world. Gaming was much more colorful and interesting.

Adults told her she had a great life: she had a family and they were rich. What could be better? After that she would walk away, the adults knew nothing. The kids at school didn't care, they pointed out the bad things like how here brother was kind of crazy and that her dad avoided her because she was scary. She knew they were wrong- her brother wasn't crazy, just smart then them; her dad... he just worked to much and didn't have time.

_Right_?

Gaz growled, her character died. "Gaz?" She snapped her head up and turned to the speaker.

"Yes, Dib?" She asked, not really caring.

"Are you listening to me?" Gaz looked at him boredly. You'd think after all these year he'd learn she DIDN'T care. He only ever talked about Zim, and if not that big-foot or ghosts. Everything he said just went into one ear and out the other. If she did feel something for him it was probably anger or annoyance. She answered him anyway.

"No." Dib looked upset at her. She, of course, didn't care and walked away from him.

"Geez Gaz." He brother spoke, "At least wait for me." Gaz sighed, her brother felt it to be his responsiblity to protect her every moment from everything. They were just on their way to school, he's to paranoid. She tried to get back into her gaming Zone, whe Dib yelled. "Zim!" She flinched, he was right next to her ear! She grabbed him and pulled him to her eye level.

"Scream near me like that again today, and I _will _hurt you." Dib paled, her knew of his scary sister's powers first hand. He didn't want another look at them, even if they were paranormaly interesting to him.

"S-sorry. but Zim he-!"

"Isn't doing anything." Gaz finished. She pointed to the green alien. He was really doing nothing, just standing by the school gates (probably waiting for his morning fight with Dib). "He hasn't done anything remotely dangerous in three_ years_. If he is as great as he says wouldn't have, oh I don't know, killed you or something by now?" She asked him calmly, but just as mean. Dib flinched at how casual Gaz could speak of him dying.

"I g-guess so. But he still neededs to be study and cut open..." Dib was cut off. Gaz had thrown him on the grown, tired of his excuses for yelling so loudly. She walked past Zim, he glared at her, but she ignored him completely. Dib pushed himself of the ground and brushed off. He began his walk toward Zim, already in a bad mood.

Zim watched him walk up, ready for their fighting, but Dib didn't hit or yell at him. Instead him pointed at Zim and glared. "It's your fault she's angry with me." Zim grew confused.

"She? I do not know who you speak of Dib-stink." Dib sighed, Zim still talked the same.

"My sister, you idiot!" He threw his hands in the air. "She got angry with me cause I yelled about you." Zim watch the human in front of him, his Pak scanned his emotions.

"You are fustrated. Yes?" Dib nodded his head slowly, "Do not fear. You sister is not angry with you." Dib looked at Zim questionably. "She feels nothing at all." He said simple. Dib scruntched up his face.

"How do you know that? Do Irken's feel?" Dib was pretty sure Zim once told him Irkens needed no feelings.

"Their not suppose to..." Zim turn away from Dib, then turn back at quickly, "But our Paks can tell what the enmey is feeling. So I know for a fact your sister feels nothing at all, because everytime she is around, my Pak processers do not detect her having any kind of active emotions." Zim said, though he wasn't sure why he shared that information with the human.

Dib glare at Zim, he didn't like Zim talking about his sister. He's seen her angry, like when he gave her pig-mouth. She was really angry then. "She just surpresses he feelings is all." He defended. He pushed Zim out of his way and walked past Zim. He looked back at the alien as he walked, "You haven't seen her angry." He warned and ran into the school.

Zim saw something cross Dib's face. It was fear. Dib feared his sister? Zim shrugged it off and walked into the school as well.

[-]

In Gaz's Class

Gaz looked at the borad in front of her. Her teacher, Mr. Sour (aparently Mrs. Bitters older brother), was talking about history. "What the Mayan's perdicted is the insurmountable certainty of universal doom!" He stated. She wished the high school would let her play her games in class, but they weren't like her elementary school. They were even _more _suckish and boring. Now all she had was her notebook, it wasn't full of notes though. It was full of doodles, cause if they weren't gonna let her play her games, she was not going to take their notes. It was only fare.

Right now she was drawing her brother. Having his mouth sown shut by a crazy knitting old lady. She smirkd at the drawing, it was perfect. She was about to draw tears on runnig down Dib's face when-

"Gaz!" She jumped and the pen made a giant line across the page, ruining the drawing. She frownd and look up at her teacher. He glared at her, "The bell rang. Go to lunch, you doomed child-you." Gaz quietly picked up her things and walked out of the class. She had no intent on going to lunch though. She was skipping.

[-]

Zim's class

Zim sat in math class, doing a worksheet. It was easy of course, he's superior brain answered them with ease. He was on the last question when the teacher, Ms. Eliza spoke, "Alright class, when you finish that worksheet I have another three for you!" She said happily smiling. The whole class moaned, even Zim. He was pretty sure she was a sadist, and was out to get him. Because everytime he was about to finish one of her worksheet, she had _another _one to hand out! He growled, but excepted the worksheets when they was handed to him. He began them right away.

He was on the second worksheet when he felt eyes on him. Turned in his seat, it was Dib. Zim sighed, the Dib-human never changed. He still hated the Alien after all these years. Zim was pretty sure they both knew Zim had stopped trying, but neither wanted to admit it. "Zim turn around, please." Ms. Eliza said. Zim quickly turned around. He finished all the worksheets, before lying his head down. Eliza had gave up on the worksheets for today. Yay.

Zim didn't know when but he had past out at sometime. He was awaken by Ms. Eliza, "Zim please get up and leave my classroom." She said with a hard smile. Zim quickly got up and headed to the door.

'_Maybe I'll skip the rest of the HiSkool...'_ he thought as he walked down the hallway.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. No!

Gaz left the school with ease, nobody even looked her way. She almost grinned at the lack of security, the school officials must be stupid or something. All she had to do was walk out the door. The Office Lady didn't as so much as glance at her! Though it was easy, Gaz still felt someone following her._ 'Who the heck?' _She looked over her shoulder as she walked quickly to the school gates, she saw no one. Only trees, the school and, sidewalk. She glared at the emptiness that was the schoolyard, she still felt the presence of someone near her. Gaz knew she wasn't paranoid, that would make her like Dib. She knew somebody was following her, she did what only she could do. She hid in the shadows of the trees that were outside the gates.

It took only a second of hiding for her pursuer to come out. The person jumped from the top of a tree. _'So that's why I didn't see him on the ground.'_ Gaz thought. She also knew who it was, only one person she knew had green skin. She didn't leave her spot, though, not yet. The, person, Zim, looked around in circles. "Where did the Dib-sister go?" Zim spoke out loud, to himself. Gaz didn't like that name. She slowly walk out from her spot, Zim was facing away from her. Gaz poked his shoulder.

Zim spun around quickly, arms up in defense. He lowered them once he saw Gaz. "Where did you come from?" He questioned her loudly. Gaz shrugged.

"Why were you following me?" She asked him. Zim looked embarrassed, he rubbed the back off his head.

"Zim wasn't following you." Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, "I was just curious as to why you were leaving school. Isn't it wrong?"

"Well you also left school." Gaz pointed out.

"I didn't mean that, I meant won't Dib-him get mad?" Gaz glared at that, Dib does not say what she can and can't do.

"I don't care. I like to see him upset." Gaz said simply before walking away. She grew annoyed when Zim began walking with her. She sighed, "Why are you following me?" Zim shrugged.

"I think since the Dib-sister is going somewhere, it must be interesting." Zim said sarcastically. Though, it truth he had left school but he didn't know where he wanted to go. If he went home, Gir was sure to scream to him about leaving school. Not that he cared. Then he saw Gaz and thought_ 'Why is she leaving? I must know, for some reason!'_ So he started following her.

"I **am **Gaz."

"What?" Zim grew confused.

"My name, you idiot, it is Gaz. Not Dib-sister." She told her fiercely. Zim was shocked, he hadn't realized he didn't know her name. It never occurred to him to learn it. They walked in silence. Well Gaz was silent, Zim was doing his usual march. Which made too much noise for Gaz, "You're going wherever I go? Really?" Zim nodded his head yes. "Well then I'm going to eat." Gaz smiled sadistically, which made Zim's heart skip a beat. She had smiled at him, but still didn't set off any emotions. He was so scared now.

"Where?" Zim squeaked.

"Bloaty's." Zim full to his knees. Gaz stopped to watch him, as he yelled _"No!" _Very loudly and dramatically. She shook her head, "You whiner. You don't have to come."

"But Zim is bored!" Then he added, "Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean. Mean people get angry and do stuff for a reason." She looked at him seriously, "I don't really have one. Not that I know of, anyway." She began walking again. Zim stood up grumbling to himself, and followed after her.

_[-]__In Bloatys__[-]_

Gaz entered the place like she owned it, Zim followed after her. She went to the counter, and ordered a large pizza. She sat down at a table near the back, away from the dancing robots. Not for Zims sake, but because as she got older they had become annoying. Once they sat Zim sighed in relief, "We are far from the zombie robots, good." Gaz rolled her eyes, then pulled her GameSlave out a began to play.

Zim watched her, she was like no other human. He noted she walked with an air of superiority and always held her head up. She was more like an Irken female, he thought. She showed no fear, was stealthy and strong. Zim looked at her face as she played her game. She was also pretty, for a _human _anyway. The alien tried to push his Pak to find her emotions, but he still couldn't get a reading. He growled, which caused Gaz to look up at him. That's when he noticed he had been staring at Gaz the whole time. He quickly pretended to be looking at something behind her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but there was no time to question. The pizza had come.

The waitress, set the pizza down on their table. Gaz quickly realized who the girl was, it was a senior at their school. She grabbed the waitress's arm, stopping the poor girl from walking away. "You didn't see us here." Gaz warned. The girl nodded her head, fear radiant in her eyes. Gaz let her go, and she ran off into the kitchen.

"Must you scare everyone?" Zim accused.

"I didn't mean to. I was just telling her not to tell anyone we skipped." She didn't think she was that scary.

"You didn't tell her! It sounded like an order and a threat!" Zim laughed half yelled. Gaz glared at him.

"Well it kind of _was _a threat. But it wasn't an order. She could tell someone, I don't care. Though, I'd half to get her back in some way. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gaz shrugged. She thought this was of acting was normal. Zim, surprisingly, knew better.

"Di..Gaz, I am pretty sure normal humans do not behave like you do." Gaz frowned, was Zim telling her she was wrong?

"Never said I was normal, Zim. I am probably the least normal human there is." Zim shook his head.

"You are weird"

"No Zim. I am interesting." Zim laughed, Gaz frowned. "What?"

"I suppose you are _interesting_." Zim told her. "But I have a question." Gaz motioned for him to go on. "Why is your brother's head so large?" Gaz smiled. Not scary this time, Zim noted.

"I am not sure, but I have some theories." So Gaz and Zim had this whole discussion on why Dib's head was big and how it got so big. It was a pretty fun, but sadly school was ending soon. Gaz had to leave.

"Bye Zim. I better get home soon. Or Dib will think somethings wrong and come looking for me." Zim walked her out of the restaurant.

"See you later." Zim told her before they went their separate ways.

_[-]__At the Membrane House__[-]_

Gaz got home before Dib. It wasn't unusual, she usually left before Dib. He had clubs to attend to before he went home. Once inside the house Gaz did her after school routine: she got a soda, sat on the couch, and started to play video games. It was maybe 3 hours after, but Dib came home. "I'm home!" He called, not really expecting an answer. He knew Gaz was there, he also knew she never answered. He walked over to the couch. "Hey Gaz." She didn't look away from her game, "How was your day?" She paused her game.

"It was," she paused thinking, "interesting." She told him with a smile before turning back to her game. Dib stood shocked his little sister just smiled at him. Something was wrong. He thought back to school. Had anything weird happen? He thought about lunch. All he could remember was that Zim wasn't there. How about Gaz was she there? He tried to remember if he saw her or not, but at lunch all he thought about was Zim, his clubs, and his friends. He sighed, he was a bad brother. Couldn't even remember if he saw his sister or not. Finally he just gave up all together. Gaz had something good happen to her, maybe. There was no reason to worry, right?

Dib looked at the clock on the wall. It was late. "I'm going to take a shower first. Then I'll make dinner." He began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry." Dib paused, "Also, I'm going to go take a shower, you always us up the warm water." Gaz turn her game off and walked up the stairs, passing Dib.

Dib watch Gaz enter her room to retrieve clothes. He was even more worried now. Gaz not hungry? Lunch was pretty long ago. Maybe she's sick! He couldn't ask her about anything though. She'd just get mad and tell him to shut up and mind his business. So he gave up his worrying again and went to go make himself something to eat.

Gaz was in the shower when she thought about her day seriously. Zim and her had walked together, talk together, and eat together. Her eyes grew in horror. She had just been on what society classified as a _date_! She had a good time to! Now she wanted to be like Zim, she wanted to get on her knees and scream _"No!"_ But she was Gaz, so she just shivered and gagged at the repulsive thought. She couldn't like someone, especially Zim. It couldn't happen. Could it?

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Rabid

The next day Gaz went to school with her brother again. It was normal, except Dib was unusually quiet. Gaz didn't ask him about it. If he was going to be quiet and not talk, why question such a wonderful thing? So Gaz stayed in the Zone the whole way, well until they reached the school gates anyway. Once they got near it Dib saw Zim._ 'And so begins the yelling.' _Gaz thought bitterly to herself. Dib started it, "Zim! Where were you yesterday? I know you're up to something!" Surprisingly Zim ignored him, instead he walked up to Gaz. Which caused Dib to do a double take. "Zim what are you doing? Get away from my sister!" Gaz glared at Dib.

"I can handle this on my own, Dib." She told him. He went quiet, again. Of course his sister could handle Zim, but he still felt like he should act big brotherly. Gaz turned to Zim, who was standing a respectable distance from her. "Hello Zim." She greeted him.

"Yes, Hi Gaz." Zim greeted her back. "Zim was wondering if you would come play with Gir." Gaz stared at him. Zim explained, "Since I see we are on speaking terms, Zim would like you to know- Gir very much likes you. He is always asking why you are never with Dib, when he attacks." He said the last part while glaring at Dib. "Also he said he wishes to dance with you again. I am not sure what that means, but then again I don't understand a lot of what Gir says." Gaz kept a neutral face, couldn't let Dib see her smile. She kind of liked Gir, he was so stupid it was cute. Not like Dib, who was so stupid it was annoying.

Dib watched Zim talk to his sister. Did he just invite her over? "Zim, Gaz wo-" He was cut off but Gaz.

"Sure. Gir's okay." Gaz shrugged. "When's a good time?" She asked.

"Well I told Gir about yesterday and he thinks us to be friends. So if you would come over after school, it will be less of a headache to Zim." He told her in a whisper so Dib couldn't hear, but Gaz heard it perfectly. Gaz didn't really care about Zim and his headaches, but Gir thought they were friends? How silly.

"Alright. I have to go home to do homework first, then I'll come over." Gaz answered his plea, before walking into the school.

Dib turned to Zim and glared, "Why are you on speaking terms with my sister?" He question Zim meanly. Zim smiled evilly and shrugged. He turned and walked away from the human. Dib yelled curse at Zim while he walked into the school as well.

_[-]__At Lunch__[-]_

Dib sat at Gaz's table, he ignored the call of his friends for him to sit with them. He had some talking to do with his sister first. He waited till she sat down with her tray before speaking. "Gaz! What are you doing?" She looked up at him.

"Eating?" she sarcastically asked. Dib rubbed the bridge of his nose. Gaz could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Not that. You know what I mean. Why are you talking to Zim and accepting request to go play with his evil alien robot!" Gaz scoffed, was Dib being serious? Of course he was.  
"First Dib, Gir is not evil. He's stupid. And second when have you ever cared about who I talk to?" She glared hard at him. "Hm?" He flinched.

"I care if you're talking to the enemy!" Gaz shook her head.

"Dib you know as well as I do that Zim is no longer the enemy. He hasn't done anything in about three years. Three years, Dib! So get over yourself and this pathetic attempt to be a hero. The only thing you'll get out of it is hurting an (somewhat) innocent creature!" She yelled the last part, of course no dared to look at her, evening it was interesting for people to fight in school. Dib glared at her, he couldn't understand why she was acting out in the aliens defense. What Dib doesn't understand, makes him angry.

"Shut up Gaz!" She glared at him, but quieted. She wanted to hear what he had to say. "You know he's tried to destroy the Earth a couple of times!" Each attempt ended in Zim hurting himself and know one else really. "He's a freakin _ALIEN_." He screamed at her. The he talked in a tone that made Gaz rage. "Oh. Maybe you two are good for each other. Maybe you relate to each other, since you both monsters! You're a demonic sociopath!" He said then quickly regretted it. Gaz stopped looking at Dib. She was looking at her lap. Dib thought he made her cry. "Oh, Gaz. I didn't m-" He was cut off by Zim.

The alien had been watching them yell at each other from his table. At first he didn't he hear anything only saw their faces, but when Gaz yelled he got up and began a slow walk toward them. He knew humans used the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" but he couldn't help it. As he got closer Zim, noticed his Pak sensing emotion from _both _siblings. Dib was feeling angry but compared to the emotions coming from Gaz, it was like a small child fight with a rabid dog. They were arguing about him, he could tell that much. He was regretting asking Gaz over in front of Dib, he should have known better. Then he heard Dib insulting Gaz. Zim was close enough, that Gaz's feelings were particularly taking control over his Pak. Before he knew it, he was in front of Dib. Zim didn't know what he was doing but it felt right. He punched Dib, in the face. The human boy fell to the floor with a yelp. Holding his face with his hand, Dib looked up at his attacker.

"Stay out of this Zim." But Zim ignore him, instead he went over to Gaz. She was still looking down. Zim had female Irken friends in the academy. They were the meanest things ever! Sometimes you had to peel them off a person in a practice fight, but sometimes all it took was a couple words to snap them out of a blind rage. Zim leaned near gaz and whispered in her ear.

"He's not worth it." With those four little words, Gaz took control once again. Zim could feel it, she was slowly suppressing her feelings again. Soon Gaz was normal again and she looked at her brother on the floor then to the alien beside her. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I would have killed him." She told Zim.

"I know, but it's understandable. He is known for being too annoying." Zim said jokingly, trying to calm her down. It worked, she smiled at him, but she still didn't look so great. Zim looked over at Dib. He glared at the human. He spoke loudly, wanting everyone to hear what he had to say. "Dib-stupid, what kind of older brother yells at his younger sister like that? You say you care about her, the you scream in her face and insult her. Some loving brother you are! I am an only normal human child and I know better then to yell at my family. You are a sad excuse of a brother." Zim turned back to Gaz. He offered his hand to her, so that she could stand. Gaz looked at the hand extended to her. It was a nice offer but Gaz needed no help. She pushed Zim's hand away and stood on her own. Zim was not hurt by her turn down, he knew she was likely to. He watched Gaz walk over to her brother. Zim could no longer since her feelings; she was a complete emotionally blank to him.

Gaz stood over her brother, he was still sprawled on the floor. He looked confused and scared. _'Good.' _Gaz thought. She frowned at her brother. Zim was right Dib was weak, in body and mind compared to her. He only outranked her when it came to socializing with human beings. Her frown turned into a smug smirk, "Looks like that evil alien just saved your mortal life, Dib." with that she spun on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. What's This?

After school Gaz didn't even think about waiting for Dib. She ran straight home, she wasn't angry or sad, she felt like if she saw Dib's big head she'd throw up. Once she made it into the house she headed for her room to do homework. If Dib came home, he wouldn't dare bother her while she was in there. _'Maybe he'll get hit by a bus.'_ That way he'd never hurt her again. Gaz brushed her cruel thoughts aside and began her home work. It wasn't much just an English and math worksheet. So she finished it quickly and got ready to go to Zim's. Don't be mistaken, she wasn't doing anything girlie. She was going through her video game stack. She knew Zim didn't have any games at his house, and if she was going there to play with Gir, they would needed something to do. It took her a while but she soon found a game she'd like to play with the robot. The game was called _"Super Uber Death Fight"_, it was some kind of combat came with swords. It was colorful and loud for Gir, and violent and mean for Gaz. The perfect game for them to play together on. Gaz fixed her game collection before sitting up. She walked out of her room quietly, she checked to see if Dib was home. He wasn't, so she went back to her usual walk and began the trip to Zim's house.

_[-]__Zim's Base__[-]_

Zim was in his labs when the doorbell rang. At first he was confused but then remembered Gaz had agreed to play with Gir. At that very moment, like the robot sensed the presence of the human, Gir began to whine and scream about never getting to see Gaz. Zim glared at his supposedly evil robot. Then he grinned, "Gir?" He drawed out the name. The little robot looked at him.

"Yeah?" Gir asked, forgetting his rant.

"Go answer the door." Zim told his minion without yelling, causing Gir to become suspicious.

"Why?" Zim does not like being questioned.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Zim yelled. Gir smiled and ran screaming happily up to the human level of the base. Once there Gir skipped to the door, humming a song. He was still humming when he opened it, but stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"GAZZIA!" He screamed loudly. Gaz flinched, did he half to be so loud. "Oh I am so glad you came. Are you gonna dance with me again?" Of course he had to be. Gaz looked down at the green dog thing in front of her, frowning.

"Dancing was a one time thing, Gir." Gir frowned sadily. "But I brought a game to play instead." She said, showing him the game in her hand. Gir insantly cheered up and began clapping his hands happily. Gaz let him do his weird happy dance, "Alright that enough. Lets play!" She said, walking into the house.

Back in the labs of Zim's base. The green alien was just finishing up his whatever. He checked his clock pak, it has been about three hour since the human had came over to distract Gir. It had been quite, and Zim loved it. He had gotten more done in one day then ever! And it was all thanks to Gaz coming over to play with Gir. He was so thankful the human came over, even if she was a filthy human. Zim smiled at his done work, now that he was done he could go see what kept Gir happily quiet for so long.

When Zim reached the right level, he saw Gaz and Gir on the couch. When he got closer he saw they were playing a game of sorts. He walked over to Gaz, "How'd you keep him so quiet?" He practically begged. Gaz scoffed and pointed her thumb to Gir. "Duct Tape?" He questioned when he saw Gir sitting happily with the gray sticky tape around his mouth. Why hadn't he just rip it off? Zim knew Gir wasn't that stupid.

"Yeah." Gaz spoke, drawing Zim attention once more, "I slapped it on him when we started. Told him if he could beat me once he could take it off." Zim's eyes widened.

"And he listened?" Gaz chuckled.

"Yep, told him it was part of the game. We both started out with tape to be fair, and when I won the first time, I got to take mine off." Gaz explained. Zim nodded his head, it was smart. Gir liked games, and was likely to follow the rules if it was fun for him. The robot thought this was fun, trying to bet Gaz at her own game. Of course the robot hadn't won a single game this was _Gaz_, no one beat her at games, ever. Zim sat on the couch next to Gaz, he watched them for a while. It was a combat game, the two were the character of their choice and fought with their sword, and if they lost the sword they fought with their hands. Simple enough.

"Let me play." Gaz turned to Gir.

"Should we let him?" Gaz asked the bot. Gir thought about it, then nodded his head excitedly. "Alright." They got out another controller for him, and they all played against each other.

After a few minutes-

"NNNm!" Zim screamed, "EW EEADED!" Gaz rolled her eyes. Gir giggled. Zim was scream with duct tape over his mouth. They had played five games and Zim hadn't won a single one. Gaz had come in first and Gir second, he hated it. Though, since Zim lost and not Gir, the robot got the tape taken off his mouth.

"Masta silly, ain't he?" Gir asked Gaz.

"Yes. Yes he is." Zim continued to scream and rant, even though the other parties couldn't understand a word. After an hour, Gaz got tired of it.

"Alright. I have to leave." Gaz sighed.

"What! why?" Gir cried.

"It's late. And I have school tomorrow." Gir got tear in his eyes. "No worries it's Friday. I can stay longer next time." Zim hadn't invited her over again, but she had fun playing with Gir. Plus she had a reason a reason to escape her brother on the weekend. Gir beamed happily and got up to get Gaz's game. He put it back in it's box and handed it to her. Both turned to Zim, who hadn't noticed that they had stopped play and was still yelling. Gaz walked up to him and ripped the tape of his lips. He screamed in pain. After getting over the sharp tearing pain, he shoot to his feet.

"What was that for Gaz-human!" He yelled at her. She glare.

"We're done playing." She paused and smiled. "Unless you wanted to keep the tape over your mouth. Would you like me to put it back on?" She asked meanly.

"Oh..." Zim rubbed the back of his head. "Of course. Good-bye then."

"Yeah, see you later." Gaz rolled her eyes again. She turned to leave, but Gir hugged her.

"Thanks for playing with me Gazzy." He told her politely cheerfully. Gaz looked down at the cute thing hugging her legs. She smiled sweetly and bent down and hugged him back.

"Sure, I had fun." She said to him. He let her go and wave good-bye to her. She to the door, any trace of a smile of her face. She shut the door behind her with a slam. When she left Zim turned to his robot.

"She smiled at _you_?" He glared at his robot. Gir ignored him and went to his playroom. For some reason, he didn't like Gaz smiling so nicely at other things. She hadn't smiled at him like that before, but her smile was still nice. He could be that mad, it was just an expression. Besides girls on the street were always smiling and cooing over Gir. Maybe it was just a female thing. _'But still...' _Zim thought to himself. He had felt an emotion from Gaz when she looked at Gir. It wasn't like the first feeling he got from Gaz at all. It was more pleasant, and strong. Though, not as strong as her fiery rage. He couldn't place his finger on the feeling. Zim had felt it once before, but it had come from a mother at the park, who was playing with her toddler on the swings. He hadn't understood what it was then, and shrugged it off as nothing. But now that he felt it again and it had come from _Gaz_, it must be something! "Computer!"

"Huh?" His computer questioned.

"Take the emotion my Pak felt from Gaz and tell me what it is!" He ordered.

"Fine." The computer sighed. Zim stood in the middle of the room, tapping his foot while he awaited the results. There were low humming noises and then a beep. "The feeling was one a Parental unit feels for a smeet. I'm not sure there's a name for it, but Irkens don't feel it because, well, they have no parental unit." Zim was confused, he glared.

"Then why would the Gaz-human feel that fo my robot!" He demanded. The computer sighed.

"Well humans can feel it for something they like, it's usually over baby's they've come to care about. Even if it isn't their own." The computer explained to Zim. The alien frowned. The Gaz _cared _for something? And it was Gir? _'That human is very odd.' _He thought. She feels for no living thing, but she'll are for that stupid piece of scrap. Did she have the brain rot! He paused in his train of thought. Now that he was beginning to be around Gaz more, he was sensing her feeling. _'Guess she does feel. Dib was right. Damn_.' He sighed girl was very confusing. First she was all Miss-Neutral-No-Feel and now she's getting angry and caring! _'Maybe she's just slipping up.' _Zim thought to himself. He had noticed she was showing more expressions, even if his Pak wasn't sensing emotions when she showed them. _'Oh, she's good...'_ Zim smirked to himself. He wanted to feel Gaz get emotional. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to. And Zim does whatever he wants! _'That means all have to spend more time with the human.'_ He shuddered, he usually tried to avoid the stink-beasts. But he would make an exception for Gaz, she was the first human he thought to be a least a little entertaining. Besides, it's not like she acted like the rest of the filthy humans on the planet. He was pretty she it was because she more evolved or something.

So Zim commenced with his plan making on how to spend more time with Gaz. So that he might be able to be around when she slipped up and let her emotions take control. It would be so much fun!

_Sadly Zim has never been so very wrong._


	5. Rainning Tuna?

The next day Gaz went over to see Gir again, much to the disagreement of Dib. But after a few minutes of pain, he understood and let her go in peace. Gaz went to Zim's house after doing her homework, another worksheet (stupid school= easy schoolwork). She stood by the fense that guarded his yard, watching his gnomes. There was more of them, she noticed, Dib must have attacked him or something last night. Gaz walked past them, they didn't even turn toward her. She wasn't even halfway to the door when a green blur jumped her. Having no time to react to the sudden outburst, she fell to the ground with an "oomph". There was giggling and yelling when Gaz finally had time together her wits. She sat up and look down at her lap, Gir sat looking up at her with a stupid grin. Frowning at him, she patted his head then looked up at the yelling source. Zim, as he usually is, was yelling about something stupid. Gaz only listened to parts. " Exploding...Random foods...Always screeching...ect.!"

"Zim!" Gaz snapped as she got up. The little alien turned to her, antennas up. "What are we doing today?" Zim frowned.

"You are not going to play the games with Gir again?" Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't play games like that everyday, it hurts my head." Really she knew Gir would be bored of something he already did, so she gave up and was hoping Zim would have something to do. Zim and Gaz argued about what to do.

"We could-" Zim started.

"No."

"I didn't even say it yet!" He exasperated.

"It was going to be something stupid about my brother." Gaz sated. Zim looked away, "Thought so."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Zim and Gaz turned to the high voice. "WE CAN GO EAT TUNA!" Gaz was confused and look at Zim for answer. He was just as befuzzled.

"Where?" Both asked in unison. Gir just smiled and grabbed both of their hands, dragging them with him down the street.

_**[-**__**]**_

Turned out Gir's word's had some sense; he dragged them to some kind of sushi bar. Gaz heard some of the kids at school talking about it, very popular. It was so popular that it was usually too hard to find a seat, but when Gir walked through the door they were quickly greeted by a bunch of girls in kimonos. They cooed and hugged Gir, taking them to a table in the back. Zim and Gaz sat quickly, but Gir stood and talked to the girls. He said so stupid stuff, but the girl saw it as cute and funny and just laughed. When he sat Zim and Gaz just stared at him. "What?" he drawed out in his squeaky voice. Gaz just shook her head, she'd never understand Gir. Zim however just glared at his robot, the stupid thing was too friendly to humans. Soon a giant platter of raw fish was sat before them, Gir quickly began eating the ones with tuna, while talking about tuna. Gaz had never had sushi before, so she picked one that looked pretty okay and took a bite. She chewed slowly, it was fine, kind of spicy also. She smiled at Gir.

"This isn't as nasty as I'd thought it would be." She almost praised. Gir was still happy and began talking to Gaz very quickly. Gaz had no idea what he was saying, he was too excited and speaking way too fast, but she kept nodding her head like she understood. Zim sat in his corner of the booth staring at the food in front of him, it looked colorful and squishy. He frowned and looked at Gaz eat a few. She didn't seem to mind the squishiness, so it can't be that bad. He pick a random one up and put it in his mouth. Zim quickly got sick; he made gagging sounds and started waving one hand frantically in the air while the other covered his throat. Gir and Gaz watched his display, many other table stopped to watch as well. Gaz let Zim do this for a while before she noticed other people laughing and pointing. She frowned, "I'm taking Zim out." She told Gir. He nodded his head, still eating but much slower now. Grabbing Zim's arm, Gaz dragged him out of the restaurant and walked to a nearby park. She dropped him, he was still screaming.

"They try to poison ZIM!" He stood shaking his fist in the air. "That veil Earth filth was so...so squishy! and VEIL!" He kept ranting till Gaz pushed him.

"Stop that." She snapped, clearly annoyed with Zim's behavior. "Geez, I can't even take you into public! Aren't you suppose to be acting normal?" Gaz scoffed, turning away from the green alien. He glared at her back, he began to yell back at her, but his pak felt something. Gaz was-!

"You're embarrassed!" He blurted out before he could stopped himself. He saw Gaz tense up, she turn to face him slowly.

"Shut. UP." Her glare pierced Zim. He gulped.

"Uh..Uh.." His words kept dying in his throat, Gaz's glare was strong, but his Pak sensed nothing from her again. He got angry sense it was his only defense. "You shut your noise hole!" He pointed at her. "Zim is better than all! Completely normal!"He continued to screech. "Zim needs no one to help him! You needn't help ZIM!" Gaz frowned.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Enjoy the rain." She walked away scowling. Zim watched her go. Rain? It is perfectly clear out. He felt something hit his head, it stung. Zim looked up, dark clouds had gathered. His eyes nearly bugged, more rain began to fall. Zim ran. Each drop that hit him caused a whimper to escape his mouth; as it began to hit hard he began to scream, running for the shelter of a close by gazebo. He stood under it shaking with pain and fear. Oh, how he hated the rain. Water falling out of the sky, how disgustingly dumb! They had enough water in the oceans and lakes; why'd it have to come from the sky also?!

Zim shook for a while before he saw a dark figure walking towards him. He squinted, trying to see better. It was Gir, and he had an umbrella! When Gir was finally by Zim he smiled and handed his master the umbrella. Zim took it quickly and watched Gir pull a coat from his head. Gir handed it to Zim, humming. Zim pulled the coat on as fast as he could. "How'd you know I was here?" Gir giggled.

"Gazzy told me to take it to you." he sang. Zim frowned, the Gaz was truly a mystery.

_**[-]Note[-]**_

_**So this was really short. I like it though, hope you like it too. Don't mind the shortness though, please. I ran out of my Rigg-juice. Thanks for reading. :D  
**_


	6. Purple Light of DOOM

The TV screen buzzed to life, loud gaming music filled the room. Gaz smiled at the sound, almost smoothing to her. She began playing, killing flaming vampire piggie by the dozen. Each kill bringing her closer to the goal. The boss, he was sure to be strong, but never better than Gaz. Hearing the sound off the last death, Gaz knew she was there. The music changed, with it came the boss. The screen said, in red letters, PLAY. Gaz pressed start. The doorbell rang. Growling, Gaz paused her game and threw the controller to the ground. "What the hell?" She yelled standing up. Gaz went to answer the door, but only to make her anger worse. "Zim..." She hissed. "How _DARE _you ruin my _GAME_!" She screeched at him. He just glared at her.

"I have come to returned your pitiful water protection." He said holding out a purple umbrella and jacket. Gaz glared at him, stupid alien...

"Fine." She took the items and threw them into house. "Anything else?" She asked, not really caring anymore. Zim twitched, it felt like the Gaz-human was feeling even less than usual. Zim now knows what cold-shoulder feels like...

"Uh, um." Zim managed to stutter before-

"ZIM!" Gaz rolled her eyes, stupid Dib was back from his paranormally stupid investigation. Zim almost relaxed at the the sight and feel of Dib's anger at him. He went along with the Dib's argument.

"Dib!" He yelled pointing a gloved hand at the dark hair boy. "What do you want?" He said a little more casual, almost friendly.

"What are you doing at my house?" Dib's hands wave in the air. Zim froze.

"This is your house?" He asked innocently and looked around. "Oh, I hadn't realized." Gaz watched the two idiots do their weird fighting before a while but then Dib pulled her into it, literally. He grabbed her and put his arms around protectively.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Dib asked accusingly. Zim didn't answer, he was too busy backing away and watching the Gaz-human's face. She hadn't looked too happy, not that she ever did. But when the Dib-thing grabbed her Zim saw her eyes go wide, but then her face changed once again. Thats when his Pak made him go on high alert. Gaz was full on rage. Nothing else came off her.

Dib watched Zim back away, he grew confused. Why was Zim fearfully watching Gaz? That was when Dib looked down at his hands. Gaz, he was holding Gaz! When did that happen? He hadn't noticed his own actions, but it was too late now.

"_**Dib." **_A dark voice hissed. Dib had to do a double take, was that Gaz's voice? He let her go and took a step back. Gaz stood in the same spot, tense and unmoving. Dib grew worried, for himself or her, he did not know.

"G-Gaz?" A purple light began flowing around Gaz. Oh shit, Dib remembers this! It like from the day he gave Gaz pig-mouth! Dib looked around for anything to protect himself with. He made eye contact with Zim. The alien was just standing there, too scared to move. Dib ran toward him.

Zim watched the Dib human running, but his Pak was too overheated. Gaz's rage was blinding, Zim didn't know how to react. Finally the Dib was upon him, that was enough distraction for Zim.

"What human?" Zim snapped, anger once again his protection.

"We got to run Zim! Gaz is angry!" Dib shook the Irken's shoulders frantically. Zim swatted Dib's hands away. Dib didn't give up, "We have to hurry before-!" Too late.

"_**DIB**_." Zim and Dib look a Gaz once again. She was in the air, and a giant fire circle was around all of them. There was no escape! "_**ZIM**_." Both boys held onto each other, shaking. Gaz and her scary purple light came toward them. On upon them Gaz lowered herself, but only a little. "_**You both are annoyingly stupid! Do you not understand ANYTHING? Why can't you ever shut up?! Now I'm going to-" **_Gaz beginning ranting. It was horrible! She describe what she was going to do to them in such detail that the boys literal saw it happening and feel to the ground, sick. _**"-and you'll be sorry you EVER crossed me repeatedly**_!" She kept her scary floating and watched the boy shake and shiver on their knees. Cooling down from her rant, Gaz landed on the ground in front of the boys, they flinched. Gaz could hear them whimper, she smirked seeing them so weak. They spend so much time fighting and hear they were, holding onto each other with terror. Gaz stopped smiling and growled, "Stand up!" The boys jumped but stood as fast as they could, their legs feeling like jellies. They looked at her, Gaz smiled so sweetly and happily that Zim's Pak sparked. Was Gaz truly happy? But wh-?

Zim got his answer, Gaz punched both boys in the face. Dib fell back, but Zim kept standing, his superior Irken bones taking the hit, it hurt SO much but not so bad as to knock him down like the pitiful Dib-human. Zim held a hand to his face, trying to sooth the nerves. Gaz stood in front of him, watching with amused eyes. Zim waited for her move, she was in control here, the fire circle still surrounded them. Dib must have been unconscious because he wasn't moving much. Gaz took a quick glance at him, she was strong enough to carry her brother, but was too tired. "Zim." He stood straighter, hand still on his face. "I have spare both your lives." Gaz lied, she was never going to kill them. Just man-handle them pretty bad, but Zim looked pretty scared and Gaz had a feeling that he would do anything she said right now out of fear. She went with her feeling, "So for letting you live, your gonna be my slave or something. Okay?" Zim was outraged! How could this pitiful- he did a quick look around- Okay, not so pitiful (scary) human dare demand such a thing from him?! He opened his mouth to protest but a quick glare from az had him nodding his head in agreement. "Good!" Gaz clasped her hands together. "Now, pick up Dib and put him in my house." Gaz pointed Dib the her door. Zim grumble and did as he was told. Picking Dib up by the feet, Zim dragged him into the house. Gaz followed and smirked, Zim could have pick Dib all the way up and he didn't. Gaz like Zim a little better , they both really hated Dib; but Zim was a 0.5 on her list of likes, were 10 was her game-slave and Dib was zero.

**I'm moving pretty fast, I know, but I was like "Hey, both boys pissed her off, why not have Gaz finaly show her awesome power? And the NOT really use in but still use the fear from it to her advantaged. She seems lazy (to me), and a ex**_**-"Freind" **_**as a slave seemed pretty cool. So in other words this was full of something I thought was funny, manily because of Zim's new enslavement! And Dibs out cold! Hahahah, isn't that humorous? :D**


End file.
